Calypso
by BlackNarcissa
Summary: Die Geschichte von Davy Jones und der Frau seines Herzens, seiner Calypso.
1. Tia Dalma

_Nacht senkte sich über die weite Insel, in deren Inneren sich ein tiefer Urwald befand. Tia Dalma saß in ihrer Hütte und schüttelte, die Augen geschlossen, in ihren Händen ein paar Steine und Zweige, die sie dann auf den Tisch vor sich fallen ließ. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und beugte sich vollkommen konzentriert über die Platte des Tisches und die dortigen Aufzeichnungen._

Ihre auf den Ellenbogen abgestützten Arme sanken langsam auf den Tisch herab und mit einem Klingeln ihrer zahllosen Anhänger und Ketten wandte sie den Kopf in eine seitliche Richtung. Den Blick auf eine Ablage geheftet, wanderten ihre Augen die vielen Glieder der Kette entlang die sie in Augenschein nahm.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen"

_Die Voodoopriesterin erhob sich von ihrem Platz und griff von einem nebenstehenden Stuhl zu einem zerfledderten Umhang den sie sich über die braune Haut warf. Nebel umgab das Haus über dem Wasser, als die Hexe die Stufen zum Land hinter sich ließ und in den Urwald aufbrach. Sie kannte den Weg und würde ihn auch ohne Augen und Ohren zurücklegen können. Nach einer kurzen Wanderschaft durch die nebelige, von dunklem Buschwerk überzogene Landschaft kam sie an einer bestimmten Stelle an. Der Boden war weich und sandig, zielstrebig glitt ihre Hand in den Sand und begann dort langsam zu graben. Schon bald zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den schwarzen Lippen ab, als ihre Hände einen menschlichen Schädel hielten und ihn vom Staub befreiten. Viel weiter musste sie nicht graben um an einen samtigen Beutel zu kommen, den sie vorsichtig aufnahm und mit ihm an ihren Körper in ihre Hütte zurückkehrte._

In einer einzigen Bewegung fegte sie alles vom Tisch was sich darauf befand. Steine und Knochen, Scheren und Tierhaut. So unvorsichtig sie alles zur Seite gewischt hatte, mit der doppelten Vorsicht entblätterte sie nun den abgeschabten Samtbeutel und breitete den Staub, der dessen Inhalt war aus. Weiter unten in diesem Beutel kam ein zusammengebundener Bausch von dunklem Haar ans Licht. Sie entknüpfte die dunklen Wellen und breitete sie ebenso auf dem Tisch aus. Als letzte Zugabe holte sie das Amulett und ließ es langsam, der Kette voraus auf den aufgebahrten Haare rieseln, bis der Anhänger weich in der Mitte auftraf.  
Die Hexe nahm ihren Platz ein. und löschte das Licht. Die Hände einem Oval gleich auf den Tisch gelegt, berührten ihre wandernden Finger den Untergrund aus Haaren, Staub und Knochen. Eine Weile waren es nur ihre Finger die tasteten, als würden sie etwas suchen. Als das letzte Licht verlöschte viel ihr Kopf vornüber als würde sie schlafen, in totale Stille und Finsternis getaucht.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen in der ein Besucher, sofern es einen gegeben hätte, nicht hätte bestimmen können ob die Hexe bewusstlos, eingeschlafen oder in einer Art meditierender Haltung war. Wie aus dem Nichts flammten die Kerzen auf dem Tisch mit einem Mal wieder auf und Tia Dalmas Hand schnellte in die Mitte des Tisches um den Anhänger fest zu umschließen, als würde sie etwas festhalten wollen.

Langsam erhob die Hexe ihren Kopf. Ihre dunklen Zähne traten bei ihrem breiten, zufriedenen Lächeln hervor. „Hab ich dich." _Hauchte sie leise und ließ ihre Hand noch immer umschlossen auf dem Anhänger ruhen._


	2. Wiederbegegnungen

Im Wasser und auf den Steinen des von Nebel umgebenen Hauses, hatten sich binnen der letzen Stunden vielen Menschen gesammelt. Still schweigend standen Sie im Wasser oder harrten am Land aus, ihren Blick auf das Haus vor ihnen gerichtet.

Sie wussten und spürten es, diejenigen, welche die Gabe unter ihnen hatten, und die sich erinnern konnten an die Frau vor Tia Dalma, deren Hütte sie jetzt bewohnte und Steine sie mit sich trug.

Tia Dalma saß mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an ihrem Tisch und verzog keine Miene, sie bewegte sich auch nicht, sondern blickte still auf das, was vor ihr lag.

Eine leblose Hand lag auf dem von dunklem Stoff bedecktem Körper. Ihre Haut war noch immer leicht bläulich und ihre Finger starr, eine gewisse Krümmung ihrer Hand haltend. Mit einem Mal fuhr leben in diese Hand und sie presste sich, wie in großem Schmerz an eine zerrissene Stelle auf ihrem unteren Brustkorb, begleitet von einem hellen Seufzer, als würde man einen Ertrinkenden aus einer langen Zeit des Luftentzuges holen. 

Die Menschen vor der Hütte traten einen Schritt zurück und zogen sich langsam wieder in die Nacht zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Im Inneren der Behausung waren nun wieder alle Kerzen entzündet und die Silhouette einer schwarzhaarigen Frau zeichnete sich im Flackern der Kerzen ab. Forschend verfolgte ihre Hand den Pfad der Perlen um ihren Hals zu dem Anhänger, der knapp unterhalb ihrer Brust hing und einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer schneeweißen Haut abgab.


	3. Geliebte Calypso

September 1670

An der weißen Sandküste der Insel inmitten des blauen Meeres legte ein Schiff durch die Ebbe begünstigt an. Seine Segel sowie das Äußere Holz hatten gelitten, es sah aus als hätte es eine lang Zeit auf See und die meiste Zeit davon im Sturm hinter sich. Fast genauso ausgemergelt wie ihr Schiff seilten die Seeleute sich von den dunklen Holzbrettern ab um nach langer Zeit wieder festen Grund unter den Füßen zu haben. Einigen von Ihnen kam dieser Grund süßer vor als das versprochene Himmelsparadies bei göttlicher Gnade. Sie ließen sich am Sand auf den Boden fallen stützen ihre Hände auf den fasten Sandbänken ab.

Der Rest der Crew ging gemäß ihrer Gewohnheit an Land. Anders als sonst wurde ihr Erscheinen von stummen, misstrauischen Blicken der Einheimischen begleitet, die stumm an Ort und Stelle verweilten, wenn die Seeleute an ihnen vorüberschritten, als würden sie einen Zug des jüngsten Gerichtes mit ansehen.

Einigen Seeleuten viel diese Veränderung auf, den Meisten jedoch blieb sie unberührt. Sie hatten ihren harten Dienst auf See geleistet und wollten nun die ihnen zustehende, kurzweilige Erholung von der zermürbenden Reise.

Ihr Captain beachtete die Blicke der schwarzen Siedler nicht im Geringsten, seine Augen waren nur auf das Ziel vor ihm gerichtet, dass er endlich, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz erreicht hatte.

Sein Begehren richtete sich weniger darauf, seinen funkelnden Schatz in Augenschein zu nehmen, noch aus einer dunklen Höhle die gestohlenen Reichtümer hervorzutragen. Hier auf dieser Insel lag etwas versteckt, dass ihm teurer war als alles Gold dass er jemals in Augenschein genommen hatte. Viel weniger funkelnd war seine Art, und von kürzerer Weile würde sein Leben sein, als das des Goldes. Kein kaltes Metall oder Edelgestein wartete auf ihn, sondern ein schlagendes Herz, dessen langes Warten endlich belohnt werden würde.

Sophia hatte schon in der Ferne die flaggenlosen Segel bemerkt, die ihr Herz höher schlagen ließen. Sie legte sich einen Überwurf um die Schultern und wartete an der Tür auf sein Eintreten.

Davy Jones sprach kein Wort als er eintrat und seine Frau fest an sich drückte. Sophia seufzte erleichtert und beide küssten sich noch an der Tür, bevor er endgültig in das Innere des Hauses eintrat. Neckend zog er sie am Band ihrer Taille zu sich und die junge Frau fand bald ihr Lachen wieder. Sie küssten sich noch einmal und trennten sich weit aus sanfter voneinander, als bei ihrer ersten Liebkosung. Sophia legte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ab um glücklich zu ihrer dunkelhäutigen Zofe blicken zu können, nahm jedoch zu ihrer Überraschung wahr, dass diese ängstlich in das andere Ende des Raumes zurückgewichen war. Langsam hob die junge Britin den Kopf und sah ihre Freundin und Vertraute verständnislos an. Sie sprach kein Wort und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Unbekümmert zog Davy seine Frau wieder in seine Arme und streichelte über ihr gewelltes schwarzes Haar, das ihren Rücken herabrieselte. „Sie hat Angst vor dir".

Davy zog halb belustigt, halb desinteressiert einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Hatte sie nicht genug Zeit sich daran zu daran zu gewöhnen?" Sophia streichelte über seine Schulter, schüttelte aber nachdenklich den Kopf. „Sie hat sich nie so verhalten." Die zärtlichen Gesten ihres Mannes holten sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht und ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu.  
„Wie lange du fort warst, ich dachte schon du würdest nie zurückkommen" Davy schnaubte leise und diese Worte schienen einen bitteren Sinn für ihn zu ergeben. „Diesmal hattest nicht nur du diese Sorge…."

Sophia zog missverständlich ihre Augenbraun zusammen, doch er blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen kündigte sich das Eintreten eines weiteren Mannes an. Jonathan Taylor, 1. Maat und fast ständiger Begleiter des Captains. Sophia sah aus dass er blass wirkte, mehr als es normalerweise seine Art war.

Sophia zog ihre Arme sanft zurück doch Davys Hand verweilte in ihren Haaren, glitt weiter nach oben an ihre Wange, die er sie vorsichtig streichelte. „Die Segel sind in einem furchtbaren Zustand, nicht mehr in der Lage ihr Ziel zu erreichen." Die Flying Dutchman war während der Überfahrt in einen furchtbaren Sturm geraten. Fast 2 Monte war sie als Spielball von Wind und Wellen über die Meere getrieben, einem Wunder gleich, dass sie nicht in den Stürmen die sie umgeben hatten gesunken war. Gottes Gnade oder Teufels Geschick.

Der bleiche Mr. Taylor hatte sich auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen und seine wassergrauen Augen starrten vor sich hin. „Ich segle nicht noch einmal durch diesen Sturm." Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner umklammernden Flasche. „Man betrügt den Teufel nicht ein zweites Mal, ich habe den Lazarus gesehen wie er uns mit glühenden Augen gefolgt ist. Wochen lang auf See ohne einen Windstoß, und dann in der Nacht von einem schrecklichen Sturm verfolgt, meterhohe Wellen, die den Mond verdeckten." Seine Lippen zitterten leicht und er schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Unsinn!" Hart schnitt Davy Jones Stimme seinem Maat ins Wort. Mit strengem Blick musterte er seinen ersten Seemann und die Unzufriedenheit in seinen Augen flammte auf.

„Verflucht will ich sein, dieses Geschwätz weiter mit anzuhören! Dein Aberglaube vernebelt deinen Verstand! Und ich bin es leid, ihn ertragen zu müssen!"

Langsam mit ausgestrecktem Arm erhob sich der Segler. „Du weißt es, was uns gefolgt ist. Seit jener Nacht wo du das ganze Schiff und die Crew verwunschen hast. Du weißt was du über uns gebracht hast, es wird sich an unseren Bug heften und keine Ruhe geben, bis es uns weit genug auf die See getrieben hat. Und dann wird der Sturm wieder aufkommen und wir werden das Land nie wieder sehen, allein durch deine Schuld!"

Nun war es Davy Jones genug. Mit einem fürchterlichen Gewitter scheuchte er seinen Maat hinaus. Er hasste den Aberglauben der sich seit Wochen durch seine Mannschaft fraß wie eine Pestilenz, wie ein Fieber. Sophia trat wieder an seine Seite und ihre Berührung brachte wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sie legte ihre Hand an seinen Arm und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, gemeinsam verließ er mit ihr die Küche über die er das Haus betreten hatte.

Die Crew der Flying Dutchman verbrachte nur wenige Tage auf der Insel um die Schäden an Schiff und Segeln zu beheben. Der Sturm der sie durch die Meere gefegt hatte, brachte die Mannschaft und ihren Captain von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel ab. Einige der Segler sahen es als Warnung, andere waren genauso erpicht darauf wie ihr Captain doch noch ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Binnen zwei Wochen brach die Flying Dutchman wieder von der Insel auf und mit den Versprechen bald wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein, verließ der Captain seine Frau an einem windigen morgen. Die aufkommende Flut trug die Dutchman hinaus auf die See und schon bald war von dem mächtigen Dreimaster nichts mehr zu sehen, als ein schwaches Schemen am Horizont.


	4. Die Karten lügen nicht

Aus Tage wurden Wochen, aus Wochen wurden Monate.  
Sophia saß vor ihrem Spiegel und kämmte umsichtig ihr Haar, während ihre Augen immer wieder den Anhänger fanden, der um ihren Hals hing.

Sie legte die Bürste zur Seite und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Ihre Vertraute, eine dunkelhäutigen Frau mit einem weißen Kopftuch in ihren Haaren, folgte wie stets jeder Bewegung ihrer Herrin mit den Augen. Sophia blieb am Fenster ihres Hauses stehen und sah hinab auf das in weiter Entfernung vor sich liegende Meer. Der Horizont zog eine glatte Linie und unterteilte die ruhigen Wassermassen von dem Himmel.

„Und sie kann wirklich die Zukunft sehen?" fragte die junge Britin ihre Freundin. Die dunkle Frau nickte tief. „Ja, doch sie sieht auch großes Unglück, das unabwendbar ist und einem heimsuchen wird."

Sophia war eine Weile in Gedanken, doch dann war ihr Entschluss gefasst. Die Sorge brachte sie um ihren Verstand und sie musste endlich Gewissheit haben, Gewissheit über ihre Ängste und Sorgen.

Der Weg war nicht weit, nicht fernab von der zerfallenen Kirche und den Hütten der Schwarzen Einsiedler befand sich über dem Wasser eine mit den Bäumen verbundene Hütte. Hier also lebte sie, die Frau die in ihrem Stamm als Auge für die Zukunft gesehen wurde. Die Krankheit und Tod vertreiben oder ihn anhexen konnte.

Im Inneren der Hütte prallte einem stickige übel riechende Luft entgegen. An einem zerkratzen Holztisch saß eine alte Frau mit langen verknoteten grauen Haaren, neben ihre eine junge Dunkelhäutige. Gleich den Augen und Ohren der Alten, erfasste sie alles im Raum. Jede Bewegung und jeden Luftzug verfolgte sie.

Sophia trat gefolgt von ihrer misstrauischen Zofe in den Raum ein und begrüßte die geheimnisvolle Frau mit einem Nicken. Sie wies ihr einen Platz zu und musterte sie eingiebig. „Was habt ihr der großen Seherin mitgebracht?" Sophia sah ihr Gegenüber diplomatisch an. Offenbar schien sie hier die sprechende Zunge zu besitzen. „Wenn ihr Gold wollt…" doch die alte schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie streckte ihre seltsam proportionierte Hand aus und deutete auf das Leibchen von Sophias Kleid. Erst konnte sie den Sinn darin nicht verstehen, dann erkannte sie, dass sie seifernde Alte ihren Anhänger meinte.

„Ausgeschlossen" Sophia erhob sich und wollte schon gehen. Ruhig blickte das junge Mädchen an der Seite der Hexe ihr nach. „Ihr seid nicht umsonst gekommen. Ihr wollt wissen, warum Davy Jones so lange fortbleibt, und was dies mit euch zu tun hat. Ich kann nur in eure eigene Zukunft blicken."

Sophia blieb stehen und schloss einen Moment seufzend die Augen. Sie kehrte wieder an den Tisch zurück und ließ sich langsam auf den Stuhl sinken, sah die Seherin noch immer zweifelnd an. „Vielleicht seht ihr aber Unglück"

„Dann wird es eintreten, so wie ich es gesehen habe." Die Alte zog ein wissendes lächeln. „Kein Grund sich zu fürchten, es ist nur die Zukunft…" Sophia atmete abermals tief durch und gab mit ihrem Nicken dann ihr Einverständnis. Die Seherin bereitete einen Stapel voller alter Karten auf dem Tisch aus und ließ ihrer Besucherin die Wahl 5 davon zu ziehen.

Umgedreht lagen die Karten nun zwischen der Seherin und ihrer Hilfesuchenden. Sie begann auf der linken Äußeren Seite. „Der Mond. Dein Leben wird lang sein. Du wirst eine Reise machen, eine lange Reise, in die Tiefen deiner selbst."

Sophia entspannte sich etwas, eine sehr übliche Prophezeiung und nichts was auf ein nahendes, oder bereits geschehendes Unglück schließen ließ. Die zweite Karte wurde umgedreht. „Und dann tritt ein Mann in dein Leben, ein schöner Mann. Er hat Macht über dich, er ist der Teufel!"

Die Besprochene schnaubte leise und hob ihren Kopf. „Vielleicht für andere, doch nicht für mich."

Die Seherin, deckte nun die Karte der gegenüberliegenden Richtung auf. „Der Gehängte. Diese Karte ist mächtig. Ich sehe Gefahr, große Gefahr. Gebrechen und Krankheit. Welche Krankheit kann ich nicht sagen, es gibt viele Arten von Krankheit."

Sophias Haltung versteifte sich wieder etwas, besonders als sie die nächste Karte aufdeckte. „Die Gerechtigkeit. Ich sehe einen Prozess. Einen großen Prozess vor einem sehr mächtigen Gericht." Sie hob ihre Hand um in ihre Richtung zu deuten. „Und du wirst die Schuldige sein. Die ganze Welt wird über dich richten."

Sophias Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf die mittlere der fünf Karten, diese die alle anderen bestimmte. Das Herzstück des künstlichen Gebildes dass die Prophezeiung bildete. Die Alte ließ sich Zeit und beobachtete schweigend die Regungen ihres Gegenübers, bevor sie die letzte Karte heben würde. „Oh mein Gott" Sophia hatte sich erhoben als in mitten der Reihe ein Skelett mit einer Sichel in der Hand erschien. Die Alte blickte mit durchbohrendem Blick auf ihr Gegenüber. „Deine Reise geht zu Ende. Ich sehe einen Sturm der dich umweht und dann … nichts mehr"

Sophia wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern als Kanonenschüsse ihre Aufmerksamkeit weit ablenkten. Sie mit einem letzten Blick auf die Kartenreihe die Seherin links liegen und hastete nach draußen um auf den Horizont blicken zu können. Vor ihren Augen erschienen zwei übel zugerichtete Schiffe, an ihren Flaggen konnte sie erkennen, dass sie der englischen Krone unterstanden.


	5. Der Verrat

Am Arm ergriffen von ihrer Zofe verschwand sie durch eine Hintertür des Hauses, fort vom Haus der Hexe den Weg zurück den sie gekommen waren. Dort versteckte sich die junge Frau, während die schwarzen Siedler zurückblieben, forschend auf die Neuankömmlinge blickend.

Gemeinsam mit seiner Besatzung, dem Offizier der britischen Flotte ging noch ein anderer Mann von Board der sich im Erscheinungsbild merklich von diesem unterschied. Seine Hände waren provisorisch gefesselt und sobald sie außerhalb der Sichtweite des Schiffes waren, ließ er sie von seinen Handgelenken gleiten. „Ich nehme an ihr besteht nicht mehr darauf?" Höhnte er seinem Gegenüber zu.

John Boswell, Offizier der königlichen Flagge, sah ihn drohend an. „Ihr habt eure Abmachung noch nicht erfüllt. Ich habe euch nicht umsonst aus den Fluten gefischt nachdem wir die Flying Dutchman hinter uns gelassen haben." Spottend lächelnd blickte Jonathan Taylor zurück auf die Schiffe der Flotte. „Ich würde eher sagen, die Dutchman hat euch hinter ihr gelassen" Boswell drückte seinem Begleiter drohend eine noch verdeckte Klinge an die Seite. „Eure Zunge ist mir nur so lange nützlich bis sie mich zu meinem Ziel führt, vergesst das nicht. Ihr bringt mich zu Davy Jones Schatz, für euer wertloses Leben."

Ohne Umwege führte der Pirat seinen Handelspartner zu dem Haus, unter den Blicken von vielen Inselbewohnern. Taylor trat als Erster in das Haus ein, und machte keine Anstalten weitere Anweisungen zu geben. Der Brite ging an ihm vorbei und wurde in der Tat nach kurzer Zeit fündig, doch das Gold das er fand, schien nicht im Mindesten seinen Erwartungen zu entsprechen. „Ein Scherz über den ihr nicht lachen werdet, WO ist der Rest? Ich folge diesem Piraten nicht durch alle Meere um dann von euch einen Koffer von Goldstücken zu erlangen!"

Taylor deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer schwarzen Frau die sich abweisend an die Wand gestellt hatte. Boswell ging ohne Umschweife auf sie zu um sie an den Haaren zu packen. „Wo ist das ganze Gold?" Als keine Antwort von ihr kam, schüttelte er sie grob um seine Frage zu wiederholen. Taylor blieb ruhig an die Wand gelehnt. „Wo ist deine Herrin? Vielleicht eine bessere Frage." Die schwarze Zofe stieß einen unverständlichen Schwall an Beschimpfungen aus und erhielt dafür einen weiteren Rempler gegen ihren Körper. Doch sie schwieg.

Ungeduldig wandte der Offizier sich ab. „Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe. Brennt das Haus ab, und alles was darin ist. Sperrt sie ein."

„Ihr werdet das nicht wagen!" Sophia trat die Treppe herunter und blickte Boswell hart an. Ihr Blick verließ jedoch bald dessen Gestalt und schwankte auf eine andere nieder. Fassungslos und voller bebender Wut schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie Jonathan Taylor in Augenschein nahm. „DU! Du feiger, hinterlistiger Verräter." Er schien diese Worte gelassen hinzunehmen. „Die Herrin des Hauses" verspottete er sie.

Boswell ging auf die junge Frau zu und nahm sie eine Weile in Augenschein. Worauf hatte er sich dabei nur eingelassen. Kein Gold, nur eine Landsmännin von ihm die offenbar mit ihren Bediensteten hier lebte. Was zum Teufel hatte ihn geritten, hier her zu kommen. „Was habt ihr mit diesem Mann zu schaffen?"

„Er hat euch belogen. Ihr werdet nichts von dem Gold finden, dass er euch versprach."  
Boswell nahm seine Muskete in die Hand und lud sie, packte die Frau am Arm. „Dafür habe ich ja jetzt euch. Vielleicht werdet ihr weniger in Rätseln sprechen, als euer Freund hier. Brennt das Haus ab, zurück aufs Schiff."

Einem Wink von Sophia war die dunkelhäutige Frau ungeachtet den englischen Seeleuten entkommen. Sie stahl sich aus dem Haus und beobachtete von einem sicheren Versteck aus, wie die weißen Männer den Piraten und Sophia mit auf ihr Schiff nahmen.

Aufs Schiff gezerrt, ließ man die beiden Gefangenen bewacht an der Reling zurück, während Boswell zu seinem Captain ging. Sophia blickte hasserfüllt ihr Gegenüber an. „Der tiefste Schlund der Hölle ist Verrätern und Lügnern vorbestimmt, du hast deine Seele nicht nur ins ewige Verderben gestürzt sondern dein Leben an den Galgen gebracht! Und wofür? Für das süße Gefühl von geringfügiger Rache!"

„Besser als auf der Dutchman einem gleichen Schicksal entgegen zu sehen! Es war nicht mehr zu ertragen. Ich lasse mich nicht von einem Mann durch die sieben Weltmeere jagen, der sich zum Spielball einer Frau gemacht hat. Du bist der einzig wahre Grund der ein ganzes Schiff ins Verderben gestürzt hat! Deinetwegen allein sind wir alle verdammt!"

An Deck wurde es still als Boswell und der alte Captain Reyes dasselbe betraten. Reyes blickte auf die junge Frau und dann auf seinen Offizier. „Mit welcher Begründung habt ihr das veranlasst?"

„Sie ist seine Komplizin, sie weiß von dem Schatz!" Der Captain gab sich unzufrieden. Ihm reichte es langsam, dass seine Crew den Ozean in die gegenüberliegende Richtung durchquert hatte, nur weil ein aufgelesener Pirat nach dem Fiasko mit der Flying Dutchman behauptete er könne sie zu Davy Jones Schatz führen. Der Erfolgsdruck von England hatte ihn einwilligen lassen, doch langsam ging ihm das Spiel zu weit.

„Sperrt den Piraten unter Deck. Wir werden ihn im nächsten Hafen richten lassen. Ich habe genug von den Seemannsgeschichten!" Der Ergriffene sah dies ganz anders. „Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt! Ich habe euch nie versprochen, dass ihr Gold und Silber finden würdet. Vor euch steht Davy Jones größter Schatz auf Erden, wofür er sogar bereit ist seine eigenen Crew ins Verderben segeln zu lassen: Seine Frau."

Alle Augen richteten sich vom sprechenden Piraten auf die Gegenseite des Schiffes zur Reling, wo die junge Frau stand. Mit vor Wut bebenden Schultern ließ Boswell den Piraten los und stapfte zur Reling hinüber. „Wo ist Davy Jones?" Sophia hob ihren Kopf. „Auf See" antwortete sie spottend. „Ihr seid also nah dran..." Boswell holte aus und schlug sie ins Gesicht, zog sich wieder in die Höhe. „Und wenn ich es aus euch herausprügeln muss, wo-„

„Boswell!" Die Stimme des Captains ließ keine Widerrede zu. Er sah seinen Offizier streng an. „Ich denke Ihr habt schon genug getan. Genau genommen geschieht es euch recht, wenn ihr euch auf den Handel mit einem Piraten einlasst! Aber auf meinem Schiff, lasse ich nicht zu, dass Ihr euch wie einer gehen lässt." Er blickte zu dem Piraten hinüber. „Hier wird niemand gerichtet. Wir segeln zurück in den Heimathafen, und dort wird ein ordentliches Gericht beschließen, ob und wer hier etwas schuldig ist." Sophia rappelte sich wieder auf und sah den Männern nach, die dem Captain folgten um den Piraten in Eisen zu legen.

Boswell hatte keinen Widerspruch zu den donnernden Worten des alten Captains eingelegt, dennoch sah man in seinen Augen mit welcher Wut er innerlich kämpfte. Er wandte sich wieder der jungen Frau zu und musterte sie eingehend. Seine Hand verfolgte den Verlauf der schwarzen Perlen, an deren Mitte der silberne Anhänger die Front des Kleides zierte. Sophia hielt diesem Blick stand. „Egal wie weit ihr mich fortbringt, euer Weg war umsonst." Boswells Stimme war ungewöhnlich ruhig, er lächelte sogar ein bisschen. „Nein. Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass es Davy Jones nicht gleichgültig ist, ob wir hier waren. Und ich werde die Gewissheit haben, dass sein Gold ihn nicht trösten kann."

Beinah lautlos im Vergleich zu seinem üblichen Geräusch durchbrach ein Schuss die Geschäftigkeit an Board des Schiffes. Die Handschellen hatten sich noch nicht um die Gelenke des Piraten geschlossen, ehe die Aufmerksamkeit aller Männer an Deck an die Reling wanderte. Boswell zog seine Muskete zurück und nur der größenwerdende dunkle Fleck an der verzierten Front des Kleides zeugte von der schweren Verletzung der Trägerin. Diese konnte kein Wort mehr von den Lippen bringen und sank langsam, instinktiv die Hand an ihre Wunde gelegt, an der Reling hinunter, bis sie schließlich auf den Boden sank. Nur ein paar schrecklich lange Sekunden musste sie zitternd und tief atmend den Schmerz der Schussverletzung ertragen, ehe sie vor allen Augen auf dem Deck starb.

Boswell blieb ruhig vor der toten Frau stehen und besah sich mit Genugtuung wie alles Leben aus dem Körper gewichen und das Blassgewordene Gesicht einen starken Kontrast zu dem gelockten schwarzen Haar ergab.

Jonathan Taylor blickte mit stummer Miene auf dass was vor seinen Augen geschah. Er vergaß sogar zu fliehen, als die Briten die Handschellen wieder sinken ließen. Aye, er hatte sich rächen wollen, dafür das Davy Jones eine Frau in seinen Gedanken über sein Schiff, über seine Crew, ja sogar über sich selbst stellte. Doch ihren Tod hatte er niemals gewollt.

Der Captain durchbrach als erstes die Stelle. „Mit welchem Recht!" Schrie er Boswell an und die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer konzentrierte sich nun auf die Beiden. „Mit dem Recht, dass wir nicht Tausend Meilen umsonst gesegelt sind! Mit dem Recht, dass wir nun kein Gold aber Genugtuung haben!"

Boswells Stimme wurde durch ein läuten unterbrochen das von der Insel kam. Ein stürmischer Wind hatte nun eingesetzt und riss Blätter und Sand von der Insel um sie aufs offene Meer zu tragen, das Schiff schaukelte düster und das Wasser grollte von der Tiefe.  
„Schafft sie weg."  
Hektisch begann die Mannschaft die Segel zu setzen um den Aufbruch vorzubereiten, der Pirat war von Deck verschwunden und zwei Soldaten zogen Boswell unter Deck während der Captain seine Befehle donnerte das Schiff klar zu machen.

Durch die Wellen schaffte Taylor es an Land und nahm die Beine in die Hand um vom Strand wegzukommen und vom Wasser. Sein Weg führte ihn den Strom der Insel entlang auf die andere Seite.

Als der Sturm schwächer wurde begaben sich die schwarzen Siedler zum Meer um an dessen Ufer eine Entdeckung zu machen. Ein Mann hob die leblose Frau hoch um sie zu der Hexe zu bringen. Das Meer hatte etwas aus seinen Tiefen zurückgegeben, so wie es alles einmal zurückgibt.

Begleitet von ihrer Dienerin fanden sich die schwarzen Gläubigen in dem Haus der Hexe ein. Die Tote wurde auf den Tisch gelegt und die Hexe betastete schweigend die Frau, die noch vor wenigen Stunden hier vor ihr gesessen hatte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf das Medaillon um ihren Hals. Die Hexe schickte alle Anwesenden fort um schweigend auf den Tisch zu blicken. Ihre Hände hatten die Schere in der Hand mit welcher sie die schwarzen Locken abschnitt. Blut tropfte auf den Boden und nach getaner Arbeit betete die Hexe das Medaillon auf einen leeren Platz in ihrer Sammlung. Sie würde es weitergeben wenn ihre Zeit gekommen war, über viele Generationen hinweg würde sie es bewahren, so wie die Insel vor dem Zorn der weißen Siedler bewahrt worden war durch das Verlassen der weißen Frau. Sie vergrub die Überreste im Sumpf und kehrte zurück in ihre Hütte. Die Karten der jungen Frau lagen noch vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Sie besah sich diese noch einmal.

Nach 2 Monaten kam ein Schiff an die Küste der Insel und fand nur noch Verlassenheit vor.  
Stumm stand Jonathan Taylor an der Seite seines Captains als dieser ungläubig auf die Insel starrte. In Tortuga hatten sich ihre Wege wieder gekreuzt und er war wieder an Board gegangen, nachdem er in dem Gefecht mit den Engländern unglückseliger Weise von Board gespült worden war doch überlebt hatte. Sein Blick war auf das Wasser gerichtet, das Wasser, wo er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, nachdem er sie verraten hatte. Niemand würde es je erfahren, er würde dieses Geheimnis mitnehmen in sein Grab, das Schicksal das er in der Hölle landen würde für seinen Verrat annehmend.

Doch Jonathan Taylor und der Flying Dutchman sollte ein anderes Schicksal vorbestimmt sein. Er würde die Hölle niemals zu sehen bekommen. Stattdessen war er dazu verdammt die Ewigkeit auf der Flying Dutchman zu verbringen, in dem Wissen dass er diesen Fluch, der Davy Jones vor Gram sein Herz herausschneiden und die Flying Dutchman auf ewig durch die Meere segeln ließ, über sie gebracht hatte.


End file.
